What if Fresh Blood
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if Fresh Blood took place in Season 4?  Takes place right after On the Head of a Pin.  Spoilers for Season 4.  Chapter 4 of 4 up.
1. Vampire Hunt

What if Fresh Blood took place after On the Head of a Pin?

"Why are we hunting vampires when we need to be searching for Lillith?" Sam asked for the millionth time. Sometimes Dean hated the way Sam was so one-track minded.

"Because we don't know where Lillith is, but we know where the vampires are…well, more or less," Dean answered. He was sick of the whole angels and demons thing anyway. And he especially wanted to get Sam away from all of it.

"Well, let's just get this over with so we can get back to what's important," Sam said.

Dean sighed. "Look, we know that blonde girls have been going missing outside a bar called Spider's Friday nights. Tomorrow is Friday, so we'll look there then."

"Fine," Sam said, wishing there was a way to get this over with faster. He should see about hooking up with Ruby tonight since they weren't doing anything. Get a hit of blood. Sam turned away from Dean and pulled out his phone.

"Sam?" Dean began. He so did not want to bring this up, but it was eating away at him.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"Cas told me what you did to Alistair."

Sam froze. Sometimes he hated that big-mouthed angel. "And?"

"Want to tell me how you did it?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "I just concentrated and it happened. You know I can't really control my psychic thing." Sam was careful to keep his back to Dean. He had always had to lie to people, but he'd never been very successful at lying to Dean. These last few months were really putting that skill to the test.

"Really?" Dean asked skeptically. He didn't believe Sam for a second. He was sure he was doing something, practicing, researching, something.

"Really," Sam said and put the phone away. He wouldn't try to get in contact with Ruby tonight. He was afraid Dean would try to follow him in his current nosy mood. "What do you want to do tonight since we can't hunt until tomorrow?"

"Beer, pizza, and a movie?" Dean asked, hoping for a feel of old times. He needed it after he found out he had broken the first seal. Needed to feel like he was a kid again.

"OK," Sam said. Maybe he and Dean could reconnect a little. They had been drifting apart ever since Dean had returned from Hell.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Gordon and Kubrick entered the hospital to interview the man they believed had been attacked by a vampire.

"FBI," Gordon said, flashing his fake badge as they entered the hospital room. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"This woman attacked me," he said. Then feeling a bit ridiculous for having been attacked by a woman he added, "She had that PCP super-strength."

"Did she bleed on you?" Kubrick asked.

"What? Why? No."

"Are you sure?" Gordon asked.

"Yeah, why?" the man asked again, thinking these were very odd questions.

"No reason," Gordon responded. If she had bleed in him they would have had to kill him, but he would likely be obviously a vampire now, so there was no reason going into all of that.

"Where did she go after she attacked you?"

"Not sure. These two guys came and scared her off."

"Two guys?" Gordon asked, his curiosity suddenly piqued. If there were other hunters around, he wanted to know about it.

"Yeah, these two guys came and ran her off."

"Do you remember what they looked like?" Kubrick asked.

"One of them was real tall with brown, scraggly hair. The other one was about 6 feet and had short, short hair."

Gordon and Kubrick looked at each other, thinking the same thing. They had started out hunting vampires, but had ended up stumbling onto Sam Winchester.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam and Dean exited the nightclub called Spider after not finding out anything. "You think we got some bad info?" Dean asked.

Sam was about to answer when he noticed a man and blonde woman disappearing into the alley across the street. He nudged Dean and pointed. They hurried across the street. They saw the man with an eyedropper above the woman's mouth. Sam rushed up to him and knocked the eyedropper away.

"What are you doing?" the woman asked.

"Get out of here," Dean ordered.

She hesitated, but after taking one look at Dean's eyes ran in the other direction. "You must be Dixon," Sam said, as he pulled his machete out.

"That's right," Dixon answered and knocked Sam into Dean, hurtling them both to the ground and running off.

Sam and Dean quickly stood up and took off after him. When they rounded the corner, they were not surprised to have lost Dixon, but they were surprised to see Gordon and Kubrick.

"Hey, guys," Gordon said.

"Gordon," Dean said warily. He and Sam only had machetes, as they were vampire hunting. Gordon and his little buddy were pointing guns at them. Dean didn't like the disparity.

"Why don't you put your little knives down?" Gordon asked.

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance. They really didn't have much of a choice. Gordon and Kubrick were too far away to attack before they could get a shot off, but too close to miss. Dean nodded to Sam and they put down their machetes.

Suddenly, Dixon was back, pouncing on Gordon. Sam picked up his machete as Kubrick and Dean started fighting with each other. Sam raised his machete against Dixon when Dixon knocked out Gordon and turned his attention to Sam.


	2. Captured

Dixon grabbed Sam and banged his head up against a brick wall. Dean and Kubrick were so intent on their fight with each other, they didn't notice what was going on. Dixon dragged Gordon and Sam by their collars to his van and shoved them in the back. As he was getting in the driver's seat, Dean looked up. "Hey," he yelled realizing that Sam and Gordon had disappeared, probably with the vampire. Kubrick stopped his fighting and followed Dean's gaze. They both ran towards the van as it sped off.

"Crap," Dean said.

"Do you know where the nest is?" Kubrick asked.

"No. All we knew was that blondes have been going missing at this part of town every Friday. We caught one a couple of days ago and realized a vampire was building up its nest," Dean answered.

"Where's your car? Maybe we can catch up?" Kubrick asked, looking around.

"Why would I take you with me?" Dean asked, suddenly realizing who he was working with. This was Gordon's buddy. They wanted to kill Sam.

"Come on, it will be faster this way," Kubrick begged.

Dean was about to refuse, but then thought of something. If he and Kubrick went their separate ways and Kubrick found the nest first, Sam was as good as dead. "Alright," he acquiesced. He would just have to find a way out of it, when they found Sam and Gordon.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam and Gordon woke up chained to two cots in an abandoned warehouse. Dixon was sitting over Gordon. "I was going to feed you to my daughters, but now I have a better idea," he said.

"Yeah, what's that?" Gordon asked.

Dixon didn't answer, but took out a knife and cut Gordon's arm. Then he cut his own.

"NOOOO!" Gordon yelled. He would rather be fed to that dirty fang's whore daughters than to be turned into a fang himself.

Dixon ignored him and rubbed his wound onto Gordon's. The blood was intermingling. He smiled. Soon, Gordon would be the thing he hated most. He then walked over to Sam. "Are you going to turn me, too?" he asked.

"Nope. I'm going to let your buddy eat you when I get back. I have to go out and get lunch for my daughters, but I need a little snack first." With that he bent over Sam and sunk his teeth into his neck. Sam groaned in pain.

"That's funny," Dixon said, when he was done drinking.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Your blood. I fed off a demon one time. Their blood tastes different. More tangy. Your blood tastes half human, half demon."

"I always knew you were evil, Sammy," Gordon piped up from across the room.

Sam didn't respond. What could he say to that?

Dixon left, noticing that Gordon was falling asleep. When he woke up, the change would be complete.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Sam is evil, Dean," Kubrick said.

"Lay off," Dean barked back.

"Come on. How can you spend so much time with him and not realize that he's evil?" Kubrick asked.

Dean thought about Sam and his psychic powers, thought about how he was different since he'd come back from Hell. But he just couldn't believe that the kid brother he had raised, the one who had saved Gordon, of all people, from him on more than one occasion was evil.

"How can you be so sure he's evil when you haven't spent any time with him at all?" Dean countered.

"I've spent time with him. Remember last year, I had a little interrogation with him and my buddy Cready?" After he asked that, he thought maybe it wasn't wise to bring up the fact that he had tied up and hit Dean's little brother last year, but too late now.

"And how did you conclude he was evil from that little chat?" Dean asked. He hadn't done anything to Kubrick back then because he hadn't realized that Gordon had sent them until later. He just thought it was rabbit foot bad luck. If he had known they were out to kill Sam on purpose, he would have ended them then and there. Now, it was almost like he didn't care. No, that wasn't quite right. Of course he cared. He was looking for a vampire nest so that he could save Sam. But, he couldn't kill everything that wanted to hurt Sam. Not anymore. Because he wasn't absolutely sure that Sam wasn't evil. He remembered what he had said to Sam when he first saw him exorcising with his mind. "If I didn't know you I would want to hunt you." How could he judge others who did?

"Because he kept lying to me," Kubrick answered. "Said he wasn't psychic anymore."

Dean knew that he wasn't at that point. At least he thought he knew that. But he couldn't very well tell Kubrick that he wasn't and now he was again. So, he decided to remain silent.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Gordon woke up and started pulling at the chains. Sam was watching him, nervously. He thought it was possible that Gordon might actually manage to pull the chains free. Suddenly the door burst open. Sam looked over to see Ruby framed in the doorway.

"Ruby! How did you know where I was?" Sam asked.

"Um, demon, demonic powers," Ruby stated, as if it was obvious.

"But I have hex bags," Sam pointed out.

"Hex bags that I made. That means that they won't hide you from me."

"You never told me that," Sam said. He wasn't sure whether he should be mad or not. Lately, every time he felt that Ruby was lying to him about something, she always had an explanation.

"I figured you realized that, Sam. Besides do you want to hide from me?" Ruby asked.

"No," Sam admitted.

"What is this? A demon friend? Doesn't surprise me," Gordon said as he continued to try to free himself.

Ruby and Sam ignored him as Ruby walked up to Sam and pulled his handcuffs free of the bed. "You don't look so hot, Sam," Ruby observed.

"Dixon fed off of me."

Ruby nodded and removed her knife from her boot. She cut her arm and lowered it for Sam to suck. Sam drank gratefully.

"You're drinking demon blood? That's messed up," Gordon said as he finally managed to pull free from the bed.

Ruby turned around and rushed towards him. Gordon fended off her attack and started fighting her. Sam just sat where he was getting his bearings. He was pretty sure Ruby could take Gordon even if he was a vampire.


	3. Rescues and Escapes

"That looks like the van," Kubrick said pointing to a van pulling up to a warehouse in front of them.

"Why is he just getting here? This isn't that far from where he started," Dean wondered.

"No idea, but that is definitely our guy," Kubrick said as Dixon got out of the van and walked into the warehouse.

"Show time," Dean said as he pulled the Impala up behind the van and he and Kubrick got out, both pulling their machetes out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dixon walked into the warehouse to see Gordon going at it with some girl. She couldn't be human and taking on Gordon so evenly. He wondered if she was a vampire, a demon, a shapeshifter, or what? He didn't want Gordon to die, though. That would ruin the whole concept of eternal punishment, so he attacked Ruby from behind. Ruby was caught off guard and Dixon sunk his teeth into her. Demon, he realized, with his first taste of blood.

Sam realized it was time he got into the game. He needed to save Ruby. The blood was starting to take effect anyway. He felt strong, invincible, like he did every time after he fed. He jumped up and pulled Dixon off of her. Just then, Dean and Kubrick burst into the room.

Dean saw Dixon and Sam fighting and he rushed up and decapitated Dixon. Kubrick rushed over to Gordon. "Gordon, are you OK?"

"No, I'm not," Gordon answered. He knew that he was going to have to allow Kubrick to kill him, but he wanted to make sure Sam Winchester died first. He got away too many times.

"What's wrong?" Kubrick asked.

"He turned me," Gordon answered.

Dean looked over at him. Vamped out Gordon. That's just what they needed.

"You know what that means?" Kubrick asked softly. He couldn't believe it. Gordon was his idol. He couldn't believe he was going to have to kill him.

"You have to kill me," Gordon answered simply. "But not yet."

"What do you mean, not yet? You're always the first one to say that monsters have to die. You killed your own sister when she was turned," Dean pointed out.

"I know, and I do have to die. But first I need to make sure Sam dies."

"No way," Dean said.

"Just hear me out," Gordon said.

"Are you really going to listen to him?" Ruby asked. She was nervous. She knew that Gordon had seen Sam drinking her blood and Dean might be scared enough of that to kill him. She couldn't let that happen, but she would have trouble fighting two seasoned hunters and a vampire. Sam would probably help with the other two, but Dean…she wasn't sure. Sam still felt guilty about the time that Dean had spent in Hell. The demon blood was making him more selfish and arrogant, but she wasn't sure how far he had come.

"I guess if Sam can listen to a demon, I can listen to a vampire," Dean said bitterly.

With lightning quick demonic reflexes, Ruby grabbed the machete from Kubrick and dispatched Gordon.

"Guess you can't," she said as she was finishing the job.

Dean figured this would be the best chance he would get. He pulled Ruby's knife and plunged it into her back. She glowed red several times before collapsing into a heap next to Gordon.

"NO!" Sam yelled.

Dean had no idea what Gordon was going to tell him, but he knew they were better off with Ruby dead. He just knew it. "Come on, Sam."

"I can't let him walk out of here," Kubrick said.

Sam walked up to him and broke his neck. He felt nothing as he did it. He momentarily found that odd. He remembered the horror he had felt when Jake had done the same thing to Ava. But now? Now, he felt nothing.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at him. He was mad at him for killing Ruby. He was mad at him for going to Hell for him and putting all this blame for him being tortured on him. He was mad at him for breaking the first seal and starting this whole mess. He was mad at him for not being Dean anymore.

Sam took one last look at Dean and ran out into the night. He would find some demon, somewhere, and find some way of keeping him or her captive so he could feed whenever he wanted to.

Dean looked after Sam as he ran. He knew he would never catch up, Sam's legs sometimes seemed as if they were twice as long as Dean's.

Sam wasn't the only one who was mad. Dean was mad at Sam for turning his back on Jake. Had he not done that they wouldn't be in this predicament. He was mad at him for trusting Ruby. He was mad at him for not understanding him. He was mad at him for not being Sammy anymore.


	4. Resolution

Six months later.

Sam's plan hadn't gone very well. He had captured a demon and fed off of her for two weeks. Two of her demon buddies came to rescue her and Sam had exorcised them. The demon ended up escaping a couple of days later and since then demons were avoiding him like the plague. He was tired. He was weak. He was hungry, but not for food. He walked around in a daze.

One morning he woke up and realized something. He was no longer craving demon blood. His inability to find it for so long had apparently gotten it out of his system. He remembered Dean and felt badly for all the things he had done.

He called Bobby. When things between him and Dean were this bad, they needed a go-between.

"Hello?" Bobby answered the phone.

"Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Sam, is that you?" Bobby asked in disbelief. He looked up at Dean, who was with him. They were checking on seals. There were a lot of them breaking lately. Dean looked up when he heard Sam's name.

Dean had felt guilty about Sam. He didn't know what to do, though. Sam had betrayed him somehow, he just wasn't sure how. Gordon had taken his secret to the grave.

"I'm in the next town over, Bobby. Can I come?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, of course you can," Bobby answered and hung up the phone. He had never been sure what had happened between those two. Dean had only said that they had gone their separate ways. He also said that Ruby was dead. Bobby had been sure that the two events were connected.

"Is he coming?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Bobby said. "You're not leaving, are you?"

Dean hesitated for a long moment and finally said, "No."

Sam arrived at the house a half hour later. "Dean. I didn't know you were here," Sam said, awkwardly.

"Hi, Sam," Dean said, just as awkwardly.

"Dean, I'm sorry," Sam said. He knew how inadequate those words were for the monumental mistakes he had made, but he had to start somewhere.

"Me, too," Dean said.

"For what?" Sam asked, genuinely confused. Dean hadn't done anything to be sorry for, as far as he was concerned.

"I blamed you for Hell, Sam. I never came right out and said it, but I did and you knew it. You picked up on my resentment."

"I deserved it. It was my fault. You went to Hell for me."

"No, I went to Hell because I was selfish and weak. I didn't want to live without you and it wasn't fair to either one of us."

Sam nodded. There had been many times when he wished Dean hadn't brought him back. "What's done is done," he said. "You did it for both of us."

They stood there silently for a moment. Bobby looked back and forth between them, unsure of whether he should break the silence. His decision was made for him when Sam broke it.

"I'm going to tell you what Gordon was going to tell you and I'll understand if you hate me, kill me, or just kick me out for good," Sam said, looking down at his feet.

"I'm sure I won't do any of those things," Dean said. He had come to realize in the past few months that there was nothing Sam could do to make him stop loving him. He had imagined a lot of things that Gordon was going to say to him: Sam's eyes turned black, Sam had super strength like a demon, Sam and Ruby kissed. A hundred other things.

"I'm not so sure, but here goes." Sam hesitated again. He was scared of Dean's reaction. He hoped that if Dean decided he hated him that he would go ahead and kill him. Sam had lived for years thinking his father hated him. After his father had died, he had realized that it wasn't hatred, but actually too much love. But, he had felt that he hated him and he didn't want to feel that way with Dean. He would rather die.

"Sam?" Dean prompted.

"I drank Ruby's blood," Sam whispered.

Dean froze. He had never imagined that. But it didn't change anything. Sam was still his brother.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's what gave me my powers. And once I started I couldn't stop. It was like a drug. Addictive and powerful. That's why I'm back now. I haven't been able to get any for the last six months and I think it's out of my system."

"OK, then," Dean said.

"OK?" Sam and Bobby both said. Sam had actually forgotten Bobby was there until just then. He hoped Bobby didn't hate him.

"You made a mistake. It's over. You just said yourself what's done is done."

"OK," Bobby said, getting on board. He'd made a few mistakes in his day, too. Not drinking demon blood, granted, but big mistakes.

They all went back over to the table and started studying the signs to try to see how to stop Lillith.

TheEnd.


End file.
